Song and Dance
by LoveofVelma
Summary: An old flame shows up at a Halloween dance. Daphne wants no part of the past but could there be a second chance at love left in the cold embers? She had said 'Good bye' once, will she do it again or...?
1. Chapter 1

Song and Dance

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Scooby Doo and all related characters are the property of Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and /or Cartoon Network. Names characters, locations, and events are fabricated from the author's imagination or used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, locations or events is entirely coincidental.

Chapter One: The Problem

Part One: Getting Ready

'Daphne Blake, you need a new boyfriend'. She had come to this decision while sitting in a bubble bath in the Blake mansion. What had brought on the decision was the fact that Daphne had had only three serious boyfriends.

The first had been 'the kid'. She couldn't even remember his name now. 'Good bye kid.'

The second had been older, handsome and a smooth dancer…and married. She had dumped him immediately! 'Good bye tall, dark and handsome.'

The third had been Fred. Good old Freddie. They had made excuses to 'search for clues' at the beginning but were clueless when it came to their relationship. They had finally decided to go their separate ways; she had heard from friends that he had left town. 'Good bye Freddie.'

It was Halloween and friends had invited her to a costume dance and with her parents gone on some convention, at Halloween yet, and the butler being off she found herself either going to the dance or house sitting. It hadn't been a hard decision.

She had always liked the romance and adventure of 'Gone with the Wind' and selected a lavender gown that fit the southern belle motif perfectly. An off the shoulder affair with the hint of alluring cleavage and brought out the highlights in her scarlet tresses.

------------Xxxxxx

Part Two: The Dance

She gazed over the crowd, checking out who else had showed up. One guy was dressed in a tutu; he had obviously been drinking and she marked him off immediately. She liked adventure and a little craziness but that was pushing the issue a bit far. Most of the other men were friends or friends of friends…or married. Not a whole lot to choose from in the prospective boyfriend department. And then she saw him…

'Oh, great! Him!' she wanted no part in an ex-boyfriend and especially not him. He was talking to some blond but not paying much attention to her as his eyes swept over the crowd as she had. She started to turn her head but his eyes found hers.  
Daphne shook her head 'no' when he pointed to the refreshment table and the wine glasses; she wanted no part of him or the fuzzy head feeling wine gave her. One glass was her limit and then only occasionally, and she didn't want a fuzzy head tonight.

"Well, Miss Blake, I didn't expect to see you here. What a pleasant surprise." he said walking up to her. She fluttered the fan that came with the costume, hiding the lower part of her face.  
"I don't believe we've been properly introduced suh" she said in her best southern drawl.

"Then may I correct the omission, the name is Butler, Rhett Butler. I like my drinks shaken, not stirred. Sorry, I couldn't resist" he smiled that smile that at one time would have left her knees weak and her shaking.  
"Are you from the Savanna Butler's?"  
"You must be thinking of my cousin's branch of the family my dear…I think I know this song, would you do me the honor of this dance?" He held out his hand in invitation.

Of course he knew the song! They had danced to it enough times in the past. Daphne wanted to say 'no, thank you' and brush him off but instead found her hand in his and her saying "Thank you, I'd love too". What was she thinking! She didn't want or need to awaken old memories.

Daphne found her well-known spot in his arms as they danced. He let her twirl away until only their fingers touched, then spinning back into his arms leading her into a 'dip'. It felt so comfortable; being in his arms again.

Daphne twirled away a second time, spinning back; he leaning her back into the 'dip', her long red hair brushing the floor, his eyes boring into hers. Those eyes that a girl could find herself lost in if she wasn't careful. The song ended and he lifted her onto her feet.

So they had had one dance together; big deal. She could ditch him and that would be the end of the matter. The band leader said "Ladies choice" and the band started a slow number, the lights dimming. "Suh, would you care to dance with me again?" she found herself saying in her southern drawl. He answered by taking her in those memorable arms, pulling her cozily against him. 'Be careful Daphne, you're slipping into old habits' she thought.

She hated to admit it but she was beginning to take pleasure in being in his arms again; she had noticed a change in him. Subtle true, but there. Before when they danced, it was as if she was on display, a "look but don't touch. She's mine' type of attitude. Before it had to be him in the spotlight; he would add his own interpretation to the dance steps, leaving her trying to catch up or completely lost. Tonight he had let her be the one in the spotlight; leading her comfortably through the dance steps. It was subtle, yes, but a nice change. She began to think of 'second chances'.

"You've made quite a name for yourself" he broke her train of thoughts. "I've read some of your articles."  
"Keeping tabs on me?" she looked into those eyes and felt herself slipping away.  
"No, not at all; they were very good. The article on the little boy who saved the dog that had fallen into a well was as good any veteran writer."  
'So he had read one article and now was using it to impress me. Well, it's not going to work this time!' she thought.

"Did you catch the follow up article?" 'Let's see if he's done his homework.' she added.  
"Yes, I did. I travel a lot on business; I was impressed that he went to all that effort to find the owner. I don't run into many people who would do that in business let alone for a dog."

The dance came to an end; he stepped away, but continued to hold her hand lightly.  
"What business are you in now?" Why was she holding on! She should be talking excuses to get away, not continuing the encounter! But it would get the topic off her and onto him.

"My business requires a lot of travel; in fact I have to catch a plane early in the morning…this morning now."  
Well that told her a lot; a lot of nothing!  
"Where are you headed?"  
"I can't tell you that because I don't know. My instructions will be given to me on the plane."

"Sounds like government spy stuff."  
"Not _for_ the government but it is government related. Daphne, I do have to catch that plane…have you eaten…would you have dinner with me?"  
He hadn't denied the 'spy' part of her question; her reporter instincts perked up.

"Are you inviting me out on a 'date'?"  
He laughed that laugh of his, "Yes Daphne, I'm inviting you on a 'date'. Sounds funny after…" he didn't finish and he broke the eye contact.

Two dances! That should have ended it.  
"Two conditions…one, we use your car; they have security and I'm sure we won't be the only ones leaving; I can pick up my car after dinner. Maybe we can be back for a last dance. Second…I pick the restaurant."


	2. Chapter 2

Song and Dance

A/N: Any and all references to 'Gone with the wind' are taken from that 1939 MGM movie that won best picture that year.

Chapter Two: The Solution

Part One: Dinner

They did have a little trouble in getting her belle gown into the car but Daphne found herself relaxing as he followed her directions; maneuvering through what little traffic they encountered. This was so much unlike the man she had once known. Was this some ploy, some game he was playing to get her to lower her guard, or was this change she felt in him for real? Only time would tell of course and she was interested in the answer.

The food was spicy and excellent; the service superb. Daphne had written an article on the restaurant when it first opened; the maître d' remembered her from her time spent while writing her article and called her by name. With its Spanish motif and authentic dishes, it stood out among any other restaurant, Spanish or otherwise. You wouldn't find the average taco or burrito on the menu.

They began with _**Caldo Gallego, **_a Traditional Galician soup (potato, white beans, broccoli rabe, smoked bacon, chorizo sausage, and chicken). Followed by the main course of_** Codornices, **_Quail stuffed with shallot and porcini mushrooms, natural jus, baby carrots, and baby zucchini. For desert they shared** Tarta de manzana, **Warm apple tart, puff pastry, rosemary honey Ice cream, served with Spanish coffee.

During the meal they talked of their experiences since their break up. Daphne telling of 'paying her dues', of being sent on assignments no one wanted; she had won the respect of the editor who now allowed her to freelance as long as she did her job first.  
He was as evasive as before; neither spoke of their time together before the break up.

This 'new' man intrigued her. There was no disputing that fact. The old wouldn't have bothered holding the chair for her at all; this 'new' man had risen when she returned from the ladies room, holding her chair a second time! As all good things do, the dinner was fast coming to an end and Daphne felt disappointed; she wanted to know more about this change she was experiencing in him. He even held her chair for her to rise as they prepared to leave!

-------------Xxxxxx

Part Two: Second Chances

He parked beside her car, helping her out. They could hear the band beginning a slow dance number that signaled this was the last dance.

"Want to go in…we can have a last dance?" Daphne volunteered.

"I have something to say to you and prefer to say it here, not in there" he held out his arms and she snuggled into his embrace.

"Is this where you ask for a second chance?" Daphne had decided on the way here; it would end here or not. He surprised her by laughing.

"Is that what you thought…that this was to ask for a second chance? I admit I came here in hopes of seeing you but not for that reason." His laughter stopped; he grew serious, lifting her chin to gaze into her eyes, "I failed you and myself the first time. I don't want a second chance Daphne; I want what Rhett Butler asked Scarlett in the dance scene."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Sometimes a couple needs a little song and dance to realize what they have lost. "Rhett bids $150.00 in gold for one dance with her; I'm bidding a lot more. While they are dancing he says he wants to hear her say 'I love you'. I want to woo you; I want to win your heart and love again for the first time. I'm bidding my heart that one day I will hear you say 'I love you'. I'm not asking for a second chance; all I'm asking is for a second date."

To say she was stunned would have been an understatement. This was the last thing Daphne expected. She tried to gather her thoughts which had gone scampering away.

"Well, that's putting it on the line isn't it? To borrow a line from Scarlett 'I'll think about it tomorrow'. Before, all I ever wanted was to be accepted for who and what I am; I'm a darn good writer and want to try my hand at writing a book. If you can deal with that and I can deal with your traveling, you can have that second date; if not, don't bother. _But_ I want to be honest with you; winning my heart and love this time won't be easy."

"I never thought it would be. I only ask for the chance."

"You can have your song; you will have to earn the dance. I would like a good night kiss."

He took her hand; kissing the back of each finger, "Daphne, I don't kiss on the _first_ date. Good night Daphne."

Leaning back on her car Daphne watched him drive away. The music had ended; they hadn't noticed. With the stars twinkling over head she thought of the evening. She smiled.

The next day a dozen flowers were delivered to one miss Daphne Blake. four red, four white and four lavender roses. The accompanying card read:

Red is for romance

White is for new beginnings

Lavender is for love at first sight

Last night I fell in love with you again for the first time

The card was unsigned.

"Good beginning Freddie, but it's going to take more than roses to win my love this time."

A/N: Does Fred win Daphne's heart? Their romance continues in "Romance of the Iron Maiden".


End file.
